


Wi-Fi and Romantic Shenanigans

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two girls who are utterly in love :), video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: This a short Soniaki one-shot because they're in love dfjkdfkjndfbkjnbkj
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Kudos: 12





	Wi-Fi and Romantic Shenanigans

The peach-haired girl reaches up and knocks on the front door of the small house. The rustling of footsteps can be heard within and a moment later the door is opened by a blonde-haired beauty with a dazzling smile.

"Chiaki!" She exclaims happily, "How I have missed you!"

Sonia then steps forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, who doesn't hesitate to reciprocate. "Come on in." She invites. 

Together they step back through the door, Sonia shutting the door behind them. Chiaki grabs onto Sonia's hand and they step into the living room.

"This is a nice place," Chiaki comments, "I wish I had come to see your new home earlier."

"Yes, well, it would much simpler if you would just move in with me already." The blonde mutters.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Please do not worry about it!"

The gamer yawns. "Alright. . .so are we going to play that game I was telling you about?" 

Her girlfriend nods. "Indeed. The game console is nearly set up, if you would like to finish it up. I will bring us some snacks." 

"Alright."

Chiaki kneels in front of the tv, turning on the console. She begins fiddling with the remote controls but it isn't long before she runs into a problem.

"Error, internet connection has been lost. . .please reenter your Wi-Fi password. . ." She reads out loud in a mumble before raising her voice to say, "Sonia, I need your wi-fi password! The internet got disconnected."

The blonde's groan can be heard from the kitchen. "Ugh, it has been doing that since I moved in. Hold on a moment, doll, I will be in there to enter my password in just a moment."

Chiaki sighs, moving backwards and settling herself on the couch, staring at the keyboard displayed on the television. 

'What could Sonia's password be?' She wonders idly, tilting her head to the side.

Out of curiosity and for her own amusement, she enters in the letters 'C-H-I-A-K-I-N-A-N-A-M-I'.

'Password Correct. Welcome, Sonia Nevermind.' The screen flashes, much to the peach-haired gamer's surprise. 

Pinkness spreads from Chiaki's cheeks all the way up to her ears and she feels her heart twinge. "My name is Sonia's password?" She murmurs, "Wow. . ."

"Here I am!" Sonia announces, bustling into the room holding a tray with gummy worms, popcorn, and two cans of Dr. Hopper, "Do we still need the wi-fi password then?"

"Uh nope!" Chiaki lies, "It automatically connected all of the sudden, so we'll be all good. . .I think." 

Sonia blinks, sitting down on the couch next to Chiaki, setting the snacks on the coffee table in front of them. "Ah, that's good but kind of strange. Well, as long as it is working now I suppose!" She chirps.

Chiaki smiles, leaning towards her girlfriend and steals a quick kiss. 

Sonia reels back, startled but pleased. "Why, what was that for?" She wonders, a smile playing on her lips.

Chiaki beams. "I just love you." She responds. 

Sonia wraps her arms around Chiaki's waist and pulls the gamer onto her lap facing her. The gamer girlfriend in turn wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. 

"So you don't want to play games anymore?" She teases.

"I don't see why we cannot put it off for a little while and do something else that's fun for us?"

"What did you have in mind?" 

Chiaki smirks, bending down to kiss her once again, tugging a little on Sonia's sweater. 

"Oh!" Sonia exclaims with a blush, "Very well! But I will not be beaten, darling!"

Sonia immediately flips them around, pinning Chiaki to the couch. Chiaki smiles.

"You're the bottom, remember?"

Sonia lets out an annoyed huff as Chiaki wraps her legs around her girlfriend's waist and once again reverses their positions. 

"You're so adorable and good, Sonia. I love you so much."

"Oh Chi. . .I love you too."


End file.
